


Fanart for poplasia's Under the Veil

by hairenachino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Gen, I love this fic, art? what art?, mostly was just an excuse to draw him BUT I LOVE UNDER THE VEIL, so i had to draw shit..., unfortunately he doesn't look much like his description...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairenachino/pseuds/hairenachino
Summary: fanart forpoplasia'sWONDERFUL ficUnder the Veil!(as of april 8th- idk where the picture went, but you can find ithere)





	Fanart for poplasia's Under the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461) by [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/pseuds/poplasia). 



> hoooooooly cow i love under the veil so much- the characterisation, the crazy antics, the story, the way magic is interpreted...had to draw something or i think i'd vibrate out of control and bounce off the walls like a balloon with its air let out  
> will post (with much better quality, w/o text, sketches, and flat colour) later on tumblr too @hachirenachino ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! spent quite a bit of time on it, even though he looks...uh...quite a bit older than described.  
> personally headcanon human!sans with flatter hair but like thinking about him with flyaway hair is goddamn adorable and i couldn't resist tbh,,


End file.
